Nine Realms
History There are nine realms that exist among the branches of the World Tree. Realms Alfheim * Population: Light Elves and Dark Elves * Rulers: ** Freyr ** Svartáljǫfurr † (formerly) * Regions: ** Lake of Light ** Freyr's Temple * Description: First arriving in Alfheim you'd be forgiven for thinking that it was nicer than Midgard with it's lush forest terrain and initially peaceful atmosphere. Then you watch a group of Dark Elves massacre a group of Light Elves and you remember that there's been a never-ending war raging for longer than anyone can remember for no reason other than both sides want the other dead. Chief and greatest among the realm's landmark is The Light of Alfheim which both sides fight to control when the dark elves are in charge the light barely comes out as a trickle as they horde it inside of Freyr's Temple. When Light Elves rule the realm the light shines bright like a tower into the sky. Asgard * Population: Aesir Gods * Ruler: ** Odin * Regions: ** Valhalla * Description: The fortified home of the Aesir, Asgard is shrouded in mystery due to Odin's actions, restricting it from the rest of the world. Helheim * Population: Various * Rulers: ** Hel * Regions: ** Bridge of the Damned ** Helheim Landing ** Skies of Helheim * Description: Helheim, also known as Hel, is a Norse afterlife in the God of War series. It is where people go when they die and is also where certain deities of the universe reside. Unlike Valhalla, which is reserved solely for those who have died 'honorably' in combat, Helheim houses the vast majority of the rest of the universe's more neutral inhabitants. i.e.; those who die of purely natural causes such as old age, or sickness, as well as unnatural deaths such as those who are victims of murder and suicide. As if the freezing winds cold enough to encase your very soul in ice wasn't bad enough, those who find themselves here are tormented by their greatest regrets in life via illusions airing their misdeeds for others to judge for themselves. Jötunheim * Population: Jötnar (Frost Giants) * Rulers: ** Bergelmir † * Regions: ** Unknown * Description: Perhaps appropriate for a realm of giants, Jötunheim features the tallest mountains in all the nine realms, which gives you an apt view to the numerous giant corpses that litter the realm for all to see. No one lives here anymore, the only thing left of arguably the wisest among the races of the nine realms is an endless landscape of bodies and a temple speaking of the life of the Jötnar's avenger Loki. Midgard * Population: Humans and various other races. * Rulers: ** None. * Regions: **Wild Woods **The River Pass **Shores of Nine **Lake of Nine ** Lookout Tower **Foothills **The Mountain **Búri's Storeroom **Ruins of the Ancient **Fafnir's Storeroom **Thamur's Corpse **Council of the Valkyries **The Mason's Channel **Tyr's Temple **Konunsgard **Veithurgard * Description: Midgard is a bit of a middle ground among the realms, no pun intended, while not as cold as Helheim it is still very cold, but it also features a tall mountain riddled with a cave system carved out by Giants, Dwarfs and Trolls, the Lake of Nine where Tyr's Temple is located, and thick with forests and other temples and ruins in need of exploring. Although supposedly a realm for living mortals in wake of a undead apocalypse triggered by sealing away the Valkyries, all living people have fled leaving behind the undead, monstrous creatures hardy enough to thrive, and those desperate or cunning enough to see the abandoned realm as a opportunity. Muspelheim * Population: Jötnar (Fire) Fire Trolls (not in game but mentioned as residing there) * Rulers: ** Surtr * Regions:None * Description: A land of primordial fire and lava home to a tribe of fire giants, here warriors are challenged to test their skills in a series of grueling battles against beasts, monsters and warriors of the Nine Realms. Enter at your peril. Niflheim * Population: Dwarves (formerly) * Rulers: ** Unknown * Regions: ** Ivaldi's Workshop * Description: A realm covered in magical mists and one time home to a colony of dwarfs led by the great craftsman Ivaldi. A maze that constantly rearranges itself every time someone enters is the Dwarfs greatest testament to their craft. The cursed fog born of Odin's wrath that slowly drains the life of everyone who steps inside of it is testament to their greatest failure. Svartalfheim * Population: Dwarves * Rulers: ** Unknown * Regions: ** Unknown * Description: Unknown Vanaheim * Population: Vanir * Rulers: ** Freya (formerly) * Regions: ** Unknown * Description: Category:Realms Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018)